My Time
by Fenryr
Summary: Pequeño "spinoff" que se desarrolla después de Resident Evil 5. Nada serio.


Con la cara arrugada y el corazón molesto lee las instrucciones de la caja una y otra vez. Sus ojos pasan rápidamente letra por letra. Hace tiempo que no leía otra cosa más que reportes. Repite el mismo proceso, asegurándose. ¿Desde cuándo duda tanto? Cuando hay que jalar el gatillo, correr, gritar o saltar, no se toma tantas molestias.

Del otro lado de la puerta su compañero y amigo la espera, impaciente.

Ella mezcla el contenido de dos botellas, curiosa. El primer botecito tenía un líquido blanco y además el botecito tiene una boca especial, como de pegamento. El segundo bote, que parece el envase de una crema humectante de manos, posee el color. Vertió el segundo en el primero.

Sacude y agita como si estuviera bailando y tocando maracas.

Después de unos buenos minutos con el mismo ritmo, suspira y retira la tapa para inspeccionar la mezcla. Ese SÍ es su cabello. Lástima que artificial pero verdadero.

Justo cuando va a echarse el revoltijo de químicos de forma desesperada y desordenada, recuerda que hay un método a seguir. Si su salvador la viese se reiría de las caras, gestos y maldiciones que lanza al aire.

Pierde un minuto buscando en el baño las pinzas que había preparado con antelación (precisamente para evitar contratiempos). Volteó el baño de cabeza: champú encima del lavabo, papel higiénico en la tina de baño y toallas en el suelo. Después se separa el cabello en secciones y capas, separando cada fragmento con la pinza y mirándose al espejo; pone especial dedicación y atención a las raíces. Enseguida aprieta el bote y el líquido comienza a fluir como vino y sangre. Se lo raciona con cuidado y después lo deja a un lado, en el lavabo. Toma un peine y comienza a peinarse. Se esparce de forma uniforme el contenido.

Se mancha las manos de algo diferente al fuego y al virus que desató el fin del mundo.

Repite el último proceso con cada sección faltante de su cabello, oscureciéndolo en el proceso. El rubio falso pasó a un castaño natural.

El hombre que acabó con el hombre rubio que se negaba a morir, sigue esperando detrás de la puerta. Tanto así que salió en busca de un par de bocadillos para matar el tiempo.

Ahora lo peor: la espera. Se cruza de brazos, se contempla en el espejo y se admira a sí misma.

Una mujer preciosa de facciones delicadas pero no tanto como para hacerla ver indefensa. Un cuerpo esculpido a base de persecuciones de muertos vivientes, perros mutados y un que otro hombre desnudo, grandote y con garras del tamaño de Tijuana en la mano (aunque el último tenía ropa de cuero y botas). Posee un par de cicatrices y heridas recientes pero nada fuera del otro mundo. Lo que en verdad duele está en el corazón: los amigos y compañeros perdidos, los horrores presenciados y las atrocidades cometidas.

Suspira y se aguanta las ganas de rascarse el cabello: pica como el diablo.

Pasan treinta minutos; contó segundo por segundo y se acerca a la tina de baño. Pisa con cuidado y descalza para abrir la llave del agua.

El preciado líquido corre, vuela y comienza a removerle los excesos de tinte. La tina de baño, elegante y cara, se mancha. Se masajea el cuero cabelludo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, mirando hacia abajo. Poco a poco el agua sale más pura, más limpia. Cuando ya no hay rastro del tinte en su piel, la toalla que le protegía el cuerpo de los azulejos, es arrojada a un lado y se mete ella entera a la ducha.

Es un baño eterno.

Al sobreviviente de África ya le molesta el ruido que provoca masticar el mismo maní, una y otra vez.

Recoge ella una de las toallas del suelo y se seca muy bien el cabello. Incluso sacude un poco la cabeza como si fuera metalera para asegurarse que tenga menos humedad.

De nuevo se tarda otro minuto, buscando algo que había puesto al alcance. Al final encuentra el algodón y el aceite de bebé, así que procede a quitarse el resto de los excesos de tinte en su bella cabecita. Usa varios algodones y un poquito de aceite.

Minutos, minutos y minutos.

Se mira al espejo y ya es más similar a como era antes. Fácil puede decir que le dieron el susto de su vida y que la piel no ha vuelto a la normalidad. ¿Verdad?

Toma la secadora de mano (esa es más difícil de perder de vista) y un cepillo redondo. Presiona el gatillo… y no prende porque no está conectada. Suelta un gruñido y la enchufa en el tomacorriente. La pistola ya prende y comienza a secarse y peinarse hacia adentro, para imitar el peinado de cuándo fue la primera vez que tuvo miedo de verdad.

El baño apesta a tinte y el aroma se escapa cuando ella abre la puerta de par en par.

-¿Qué opinas?

Chris Redfield la contempla. Sus ojos no están enfocados en el cabello.

-Estás desnuda.

Declara el fornido hombre sin dejar de masticar la botana.

-¡Yo pregunté por mi cabello! ¡Y nada que no hayas visto antes!

-Oh. Mucho mejor, la verdad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya sólo te falta broncearte.

-Eso será después.

Jill Valentine se viste lo más rápido posible con ropa cómoda y de combate, lista para seguir pateando traseros de muertos vivientes y de paraguas. Se arma con su confiable pistola, un par de armas de reserva y varios frascos de primeros auxilios.

Él sonríe y le abre la puerta al exterior.

-Las damas primero.

Y ella sale a salvar el mundo.


End file.
